cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profiles
How to set out your character Set out your character in one of these Groups. Tomas Name: Matthew Kylap (New Tomas Leader) Age: 15 History: Unknown Personality: Isn't as sporty as the other Tomas, and prefers writing books and gaming. He has quite a short temper. And usually makes jokes which nobody laughs at. He has a crush on Grace Nguyen, and is very shy when she is around. Family: Unknown Appearance: Dirty blond hair and is slim, brown eyes. Allies: The Cahills & Tomas Enemies: Vespers Skills: Is an very good code cracker and is very good at writing books. Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Janus Name:Jesse Jame Cahill Age:14 History: He was grown in Venice and home schooled by top Janus Professer's. He is trained to be the new leader of the Janus branch. He was in charge of all Tomas clues during the clue hunt. He recived Bone, Aloe, and a few others. Now when the vespers are back He is ready to fight! Personality:Talkitive, and usally cracking jokes. He works good under pressure and though he dosen't act serious though he is very serious... on the inside. Family: Mom; Cora's cousin, moved to Venice to run the HQ there Appearance: Blonde hair that is always covered by a life is good cap that is blue Allies:... Enemies:... Skills: Name: Hanna Jolene Marx Age: 14 History: Hanna was born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland, and was homeschooled by her mother and her love for the arts greatly expanded. When she was nine, she joined Disney Britain as the music-loving, toe-tapping theater star Morgan Welles in the sleeper hit TV show Sunshine Souls. After her Emmy-nominated debut, she was ready to focus on her singing career--and Clue hunting. She has found nearly twenty-five Clues over the past five years, and has received many Grammy award nominations for her three albums. She has collaborated with famous Januses like Justin Bieber, Christina Aguilera, Lea Michele of Glee, and Rihanna on her albums, and they are very proud of their fellow Janus. Now that the Vespers have emerged, Hanna is ready to fight them and kick their butts--while focusing on her career too. Right now, she's in Athens, Greece, filming Racing Hearts with Catherine Zeta-Jones and Arthur Bowen and tracking down the Vespers' hidden headquarters. Personality: Hanna is very outgoing and friendly, and she's also a master liar and singer. She loves her power and wants to keep it forever, so she also follows Cora Wizard and the Janus branch strictly and makes sure her work is done quickly and instantly. Family: Casey and Rhiannon Marx (parents, Janus), Inanna Marx (older sister, professional singer) Appearance: Curly blond hair, brown eyes, pale skin Allies: Cahills, Januses Enemies: The Vespers Skills: Hanna is well-trained in the art of fencing and jujutsu, even if not a Tomas. She is very good at making things up on the spot. Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Ekaterina Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Lucian Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Madrigal Name: Grace Nguyen Age: 20 History: His family were killed by the Vespers, and grew up living with Lan Nguyen, after finding out about the clues and who killed her parents she swore revenge. Personality: Is very nice when not in a mood, she likes almost all music, and gets very upset when people talk about her real parents. Family: John Grey, and Wendy Grey. (Dead) Appearance: Is chinese, and is very pretty according to Matthew Kylap. Allies: The Cahills Enemies: The Vespers. Skills: Is a brown belt at kung fu, and can pick locks expertly. Name: Madeline "Maddie" Cahill Age: 18 History: Madeline Cahill had the perfect Madrigal upbringing. She went to the best schools, learned from the greatest in almost every topic a Madrigal would need to know. Her parents John and Christine are top Madrigal agents. She has been working in the code breaking sector in the North American stronghold since she was 16. She is finally getting the chance to go out to where the real fun is. Personality: Maddie is a very easy going, funny, kind and smart when around people she knows. But when around people she doesn't trust, she gets very guarded and serious. Also when on missions or working, she is all about getting the job done. Also get tounge tied when any boy talks to her in a flirtatious manner. Family: Madeline is an only child. Her parents are John and Christine Cahill. Appearance: She is average hight, has an athletic body, a fair skin tone, an oval shaped face, almond shaped eyes that are a grayish blue, full light pink lips, a slightly angular nose, long chestnut hair that goes to below her chest, she styles it in a light wave with one sides long bangs pulled back loosely. Allies: unknown at the moment. Enemies:unknown at the moment. Skills:Her mind works at an amazing speed, giving her the ability to analyize everything down into steps. Meaning that with some practice she is capable of doing and learning anything at a faster speed than other people. Name:Connor Nyght Age:Early childhood History:Born a madrigal,but raised as a Janus,his true parentage unknown until he turned ten,and helped the Madrigals,but was never a true agent. Personality:Kind but not ambitious. Family:Madrigals Appearance:Blond with blue eyes Allies:Cahills Enemies:Vespers Skills:Anagrams,Navigation and French. Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Vesper Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: Name: Age: History: Personality: Family: Appearance: Allies: Enemies: Skills: